Anis Mojgani
Anis Mojgani (Persian: انیس مژگانی) (born June 13, 1977) is an Americanpoet based in Austin, Texas. A spoken word poet, visual artist and musician, he has been called a "geek genius" with "fiercely hopeful word arias". Life Mojgani was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. Heattended the Savannah College of Art and Design in Georgia, earning a B.F.A. in Sequential Art and an M.F.A. in Performing Arts. Mojgani mentions several influences: "Jeffrey McDaniel, Richard Brautigan, Charles Bukowski, Gregory Corso, Kerouac, MF DOOM, Aesop Rock, Robert Rauschenberg, Basquiat, Chris Ware, Frank Miller, Saul Williams, Walt Whitman, Savannah, GA, New York, New Orleans, being broke, being a hermit, Shoot the Piano Player, the Bahá'í writings and history." Mojgani won back-to-back titles in the National Individual Poetry Slam in 2005 and 2006, was interviewed in 2006 on KUOW-FM's The Beat, and was in the documentary Slam Planet: War of the Words. In 2007 Mojgani was on HBO's Def Poetry Jam, placed 2nd in Poetry Slam, Inc.'s 2007 Individual World Poetry Slam, and won first place at 2007 World Cup Poetry Slam held in Bobigny, France, as part of the French National Slam Championships among 16 National Poetry Slam Champions. He was published and on the cover in the Summer 2007 edition of RATTLE. Mojgani is able to earn an income as a touring poet. Over the course of his career, Mojgani has been a member of several poetry slam teams, including New Orleans, NYC-Urbana and Seattle. He is also a member of 2007's Solomon Sparrow's Electric Whale Revival and 2008's Junkyard Ghost Revival, both of which featured poets Buddy Wakefield and Derrick C. Brown as actively touring members. Mojgani was also named in the book Words In Your Face: A guided tour through twenty years of the New York City poetry slam as one of the poets who "saw success" after leaving New York City's notoriously competitive Poetry Slam community. Author Cristin O'Keefe Aptowicz wrote, Mojgani is a member of the Bahá'í Faith. See pictures of artists - second picture in series and caption - Recognition Mojgani's book The Feather Room was a 2011 National Book Award nominee. Publications *''Junkyard Ghost Revival''. Murfreesboro, TN: Write Bloody, 2008. *''Over the Anvil We Stretch''. Murfreesboro, TN: Write Bloody, 2008. *''The Feather Room: A collection of poetry''. Long Beach, CA: Write Bloody, 2011. *''Songs from Under the River''. San Antonio, TX: Write Bloody, 2013. *''Pocketknife Bible: Poems and art''. Write Bloody, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anis Mojgani, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 29, 2015. See also *Slam poets * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "Milos" * "The Branches are Full and These Orchards Heavy" at Rattle. *2 poems at Genius: "Here Am I," "Shake the Dust" * Five Poems by Anis Mojgani at Used Furniture Review. ;Audio / video *Anis Mojgni at YouTube * Anis Mojgani on Tumblr. * Anis Mojgani podcast. ;About * Badilisha Poetry Exchange Profile *Meet the Word Thug! at The Evolution of Paper * Anis Mojgani's LiveJournal * Anis Mojgani's MySpace Category:American Bahá'ís Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:Bahá'í poets Category:Slam poets Category:People from Portland, Oregon Category:Savannah College of Art and Design alumni Category:20th-century Bahá'ís Category:21st-century Bahá'ís Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Performance poets Category:Poets